


Some secrets are better left untold

by That_Adorable_Fox



Series: A special secret series [5]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa Another Episode: Ultra Despair Girls, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Asahina Aoi is a Good Friend, Coming Out, Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Other, Trans Female Character, Trans Male Character, Trans Naegi Komaru, Trans Naegi Makoto, Transphobia, dead naming, getting kicked out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:48:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29480943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/That_Adorable_Fox/pseuds/That_Adorable_Fox
Summary: Komaru and Makoto decide that today is the day to come out to their parents.Maybe they should've waited a few years.
Relationships: Asahina Aoi & Naegi Makoto, Asahina Yuta & Naegi Komaru, Naegi Komaru & Naegi Makoto
Series: A special secret series [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2078301
Comments: 2
Kudos: 39





	Some secrets are better left untold

“You’re sure we’re gonna be okay, doing it today?” Komaru asked him, brushing her hair to look fuller and bouncier. “You’re absolutely sure they won't hate us?”

“Yeah, probaby. Hopefully.” Makoto laughed nervously, pulling the ace bandages tight over his sports bra. He pulled on a white shirt and slipped his red comfort hoodie on. “I mean...they’re our parents, right? We should trust in them.”

“Y...yeah…” Komaru sighed. “Okay, you do my eyeliner. I don’t trust myself.”

Makoto chuckled, raising the pen to his sister’s eyes before making almost identical, subtle wings. “Alright, that’s good right?”

His sister grinned at herself in the mirror and nodded. “Alright! Let’s do this!”

Makoto took a deep breath before pushing the bathroom door open. He stood in front of her and walked downstairs, nervous adrenaline making his legs and hands tremble. 

“Miichi, Kiyori! Dinners rea...dy…”

Makoto waved anxiously to both of his parents, forcing his face into a smile. Komaru followed down after him.

“Mom, dad, uh, we’re both trans. Me and...ah, well go ahead.” Makoto moved to the side to allow Komaru to introduce herself again.

“U-uh...My name is...Komaru.” She managed out, rocking anxiously on her heels. “I’m a girl.”

“And...my name is Makoto.” Makoto looked back at the table to their parents. “I’m a boy.”

“...no you’re not.” Their mother said, confusion and a hint of frustration in her voice.

“Um...what?” Makoto blinked. He felt Komaru stiffen and move back behind him. “But we-“

“We said no.” Their father’s voice was deep and angry, and Makoto pushed down an urge to flinch. “Your names are Miichi and Kiyori. You are not...trans.”

Komaru sucked in a breath, and Makoto forced his trembling hands into fists. 

“Dad we...we are. A-and if you don’t accept us I’ll-!”

“You’ll what? This is just a phase that you two are going through.” Makoto backed up as their father walked towards the both of them. 

“I knew allowing you to be friends with that lesbian was a mistake.” Their mother muttered, standing up and grabbing a pair of meat shears. “Soon everyone will be a f*ggot, every one of you!”

She grabbed Komaru’s arm and she cried out, wriggling away. Makoto tried to block his mother, but his father pulled him back by the hood. 

“Stop! What are you doing to her?!” He thrashed around, trying to get out of his father’s grip and to his sister, but his father held strong. Komaru screamed and screeched as her hair was cut, the meat shears making uneven, jagged edges.

“MAKOTO! MAKOTO!!” 

Makoto’s anger grew as his sister's cries became louder. He thrashed around, his fathers hands bruising his small arms before he was able to slip out of his hoodie to drag Komaru away. 

“GET AWAY FROM HER!” He pushed her back as their mother held the scissors threateningly. The sound of a crackling fire sounded and Makoto looked to the living room with wide eyes as the fireplace lit up. 

It was burning. The fire, once small, grew in size as his comfort hoodie was thrown in. He restrained himself from running to it, his father would just restrain him again. 

“STOP!” Komaru seemed to have the same idea, but less impulse control. Makoto gripped her arm and pushed her back towards the kitchen door instead. 

The heat was getting unbearable. His father was glaring at the fire, and Makoto backed up step by step. Their mother was trying to grab Komaru back from him, but Makoto kept standing protectively in front of her.

The dark red of the sweatshirt was turning to a coal black as the fire scorched and burned it to oblivion. He looked behind him, at Komaru. She was cowering behind him, the fire light bouncing off the tears rolling down her face. Stray strands of hair still sticking to her face. 

“We won’t hurt you. We just need to get it in your heads that that kind of lifestyle is unacceptable.” Their mother said, a look of betrayal adorning her face. “We want the best for you, me and your father. We don’t want you to go down this path. We don’t want you to get hurt.”

Makoto glared at her. “Komaru and I-”

“You either get out of this house, or you call your brother Miichi.” She hissed.

Komaru tugged on Makoto’s arm. “Th-then we’re leaving!” She said. 

Makoto nodded, stumbling out the back door. The door slammed in their faces and he faintly heard their father muttering something along the lines of  _ “let them go. They’ll come crawling back.” _

Komaru flinched back, stumbling off of the step of their back door. Makoto turned to look at her, smiling softly. 

“C’mon, lets go.” He took her hand and led her out the gate of their backyard. 

“Go where?” She asked softly, trying to fix her hair with her free hand. “It’s….it's almost eight in the evening, Makoto. We can't go to school if that's what you're thinking.”

“We’ll go to Hina’s.” Makoto said, nodding to himself. “Hina’s offered to let me stay over before, plus you know Yuta. But first we’re gonna go to a cafe or market with WiFi so I can call her.”

Komaru giggled a little. “You sure are dependable, Makoto.”

“Heh, you think so?” He touched his finger to his cheek. “Well, I guess that's good in this situation.”

“Haha, yeah. You’re a really good big brother.”

“Aww Komaru-”

“Even though I’m still taller than you.”

“Wh- by an  _ inch!” _

“It's still an inch!” She laughed, standing on her tiptoes and patting the top of her brother’s head. Makoto glared playfully and ducked away from her. 

“You’re a butt, you know that?” He smirked and glanced over towards a cafe across the street. “C’mon, let's go in there, then we can call Hina.”

~

_ “They WHAT?!” _

“Hina- Hina calm down.” Makoto laughed sheepishly, looking to make sure the barista wasn't disturbed. “Just like, a night, if that's okay? Just to prove that we’re-”

_ “No, no. You’re gonna stay here for as long as you need. Hold on- YUTA! GET THE GUEST BED READY!” _

Komaru laughed a little at the volume coming from Makoto’s phone. “Well, guess we don't need to worry about where we’re going to stay.”

“Nope. Hina’s like that.” Makoto laughed a little bit. 

_ “Hey, you guys know where my house is, right? Should I get the address? Do you want me to pick you up? Where are you? Oh! I can drive now you know-”  _

“Hina, you’re barely taller than me,  _ and _ you crashed into a mailbox. We can walk there just fine. It's not like it's-”

Thunder boomed throughout the shop and Komaru jumped, screeching softly. Rain started to patter against the windows, and Makoto’s face fell in a ‘ _ not this again..’  _ look. He sighed. 

“-...raining…”

Hina’s tinkling laughter came through the phone.

“I’m seriously starting to think we’re actually Ultimate  _ Un _ lucky Students.” Makoto groaned, rubbing his face, Komaru giggling a little bit.

“I guess our luck combines to make bad luck.” She commented.

_ “C’mon Makoto, let me pick you two up. I promise I won't hydroplane on the way there!” _

“Alright, Hina.” Makoto chuckled tiredly. “I'll text you where we are. Thank you so much, again.”

_ “Hey, no problem. I wanna make sure my friends are safe and healthy. I’m glad I’m able to help you two out.” _

“Ah, my phone’s about to die. Let me text you this quickly.”

_ “Oh, I know that place! I’ll be over soon!” _

“Thanks Hina.” Makoto smiled and hung up, looking over at Komaru. “Well, we have some stuff figured out for a bit.”

Komaru shifted in her seat. “Yeah but…Makoto, we can't stay at Hina’s forever. And you’re still fifteen, that's three years from being able to rent out a place for us. And we don't even have any money to do so.”

“Well…we’ll stay for a week. Or maybe less. Just to prove a point to them.”

“What will happen after we return?” She said softly. “Will they treat us differently? What's going to happen?”

“Well we...can figure that out when it comes to it.” Makoto’s smile faded but he reached across the booth to grab Komaru’s fidgeting hand. “Everything’ll work out in the end, okay? And whatever happens, I won't leave you behind.”

“You better swear it to me.” Komaru smiled. “No matter what happens?”

“No matter what happens.” Makoto nodded. He glanced up, out the window as he saw Hina’s car pull up into a parking space right outside the cafe. “That was fast, Hina’s here. And Yuta’s in the backseat.”

Komaru stood up. “Well, what are we waiting for? Lets go, I’m tired.” She grabbed Makoto’s hand and dragged him out the door, barely giving him time to wave goodbye to the tired barista.

_ I won't leave you _ , he thought as he climbed into the front seat of Hina’s car.  _ I promise. _

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Later, their parents will beg them to come home and threaten to charge the Asahinas with kidnapping. Komaru will sneak to the uncleaned fireplace to salvage what was left of Makoto's favorite sweatshirt, washing and sewing two strands of the red fabric onto a new green zip-up hoodie with a gas mask decal on the hood.  
> Needless to say, it was his favorite birthday present.


End file.
